xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Masters(Taskmaster) (Earth-TRN123)
Taskmaster makes his animated debut in the Ultimate Spider-Man animated series, voiced by Clancy Brown. A former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. that once knew Nick Fury, this version is depicted as a deadly criminal mercenary who has the ability to duplicate and predict anyone's moves just by looking at them. His first attire (in season one) resembles his original costume albeit from minor differences, and his second attire (for subsequent appearances) is a modified version of his secondary look.In season one's "Why I Hate the Gym", he is hired by Doctor Octopus to find Spider-Man. When Taskmaster disguises himself as a substitute gym teacher to infiltrate Midtown High School, Peter Parker 'fails' the special gym course, however, Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn are among the mercenary's suspects. Taskmaster later confront Spider-Man and White Tiger. Initially victorious, Taskmaster ends up defeated when the web-slinger and White Tiger switch fighting techniques. His secret identity theory is also proven wrong when Thompson and Osborn are alongside Spider-Man before managing to escape. In season two's "Ultimate Deadpool", Taskmaster leads his own team of acolytes and has stolen encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. information about secret identities of many superheroes. After his army of ninjas are defeated, Taskmaster tries to fight Deadpool but to no avail due to Deadpool's unpredictable nature. Spider-Man eventually discovers that Taskmaster actually stole the S.H.I.E.L.D. list from Deadpool. During season three's "New Warriors" story arc, Taskmaster (equipped with his signature shield and a laser-sword) strives to recruit fledgling young superheroes for his own sinister purposes, thus having regular conflict with Spider-Man. Taskmaster first enlists the Beetle to retrieve a sample of the mass-produced Venom symbiote, leading to a showdown with Spider-Man and Agent Venom. Although Beetle gets defeated by Spider-Man and Agent Venom, Taskmaster escapes and later hacks the S.H.I.E.L.D. information on different young heroes. However, Taskmaster successfully manipulates Cloak & Dagger into his own training program. When he next tries to steal the Iron Spider armor and recruit Amadeus Cho into his own cause, Taskmaster fights Spider-Man but loses the armor to Cho. Taskmaster eventually is defeated by Spider-Man and Cho. After obtaining some of Doctor Octopus's notes, Taskmaster manipulates the Vulture (Adrian Toomes) onto his side. Taskmaster then tries to recruit Ka-Zar while Kraven the Hunter wants to sacrifice Zabu for immortality but both are foiled by Spider-Man and Wolverine. After months of planning, Taskmaster leads the Thunderbolts to infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier. After he has Cloak to 'thin the herd' of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees (Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova and White Tiger), Taskmaster's team fights the New Warriors, manipulating Agent Venom and Iron Spider to free several supervillains led by the Green Goblin; It's at this point that Taskmaster is revealed to have been under the Goblin's employ for a break out. During another fight between Taskmaster's team and the New Warriors, Cloak & Dagger are left for dead by Taskmaster and the Goblin while Vulture remains. While the escaped supervillains fight the New Warriors and the Goblin retrieves the Siege Perilous, Taskmaster personally fights Spider-Man in a on-on-one fight and is eventually defeated by the web-slinger. Taskmaster later makes a non-voiced cameo appearance in "Contest of Champions" (Pt. 1) as one of the Grandmaster's many collected villains for the contest against Spider-Man and the Collector. Gear # Taskmaster's List: When Cho reverse-hacked Taskmaster's tech, he was able to snag this off his files.It's the same list.The latest version of our list.The one we put Cho on yesterday.This means we've been compromised. # Taskmaster uploaded some automated trojan horse program. I'm hacking the program, but It keeps evolving itself. We need a core interrupt.But you'd have to be able to write a multi-function Hibernate-suspend program call. Taskmaster's bug is still inside the armor.It just set the armor to overload.The cooling system is failing! Whatever that bug is doing, I can't access it through the armor's interface.Then I'm gonna have to rewire it manually. I'll bring up the schematics. Find the one red wire. Then cross that one red wire with any of the blue wires. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Archer Category:Armor Users Category:Army of Darkness Category:Tacticians Category:Shield Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Photographic Memory Category:Mercenary Category:Assassins Category:Disguise Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bounty Category:Coach Category:Double Agent Category:Stealth Force Category:Driver Category:Mimicry Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Midtown High School Category:Americans Category:Marksmanship Category:Spy Category:Secret Keeper Category:Universe 12041 Category:Shadow Council Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Thief Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Recruiter Category:Thunderbolts Category:Humans Category:Escape Artist Category:Black Panthers Rogues Gallery Category:Teachers